A daughter for Shunsui
by Lucy-Erza-Hearthfilia
Summary: What if Nanao were Shunsui's daughter? Not mine. Bleach is owned by the wonderful Tite Kubo.


A daughter for Shuinsui

It was a rather peaceful time in soul society except for the little fights in the 11th division and the shinigamis returning from the living world with flu and now keeping unohana taichou of the 4th division busy.

The taichou of the 8th division was walking together with his best friend the taichou of the 13th division on the training grounds of the academy.

They were looking for possible candidates for their divisions.

Ne Jyuu, all the students seem so average, Shunsui Kyoraku complained. Admit that there are some pretty girls out here but none…

Ukitake Jyuushirou looked aside to his friend wondering why he stopped talking and followed his gaze.

There a few feet from them was a little girl training. She handled her zanpaktou with grace and serenity. She had long black hair falling all the way down her back and her eyes were the same violet blue as from Nanao.

She seems to be a good shinigami, her reiatsu is very high but not aggressive nor playful.

Shunsui nodded and like in trance he walked to the girl who just took a break.

Hello sir, can I help you? Her voice was as warm as her appearance. She was very beautiful from a distance but this close he saw she was still a child. A strange emotion tugged at his heart and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

Jyuushirou walked to them and smiled gently at her. Good afternoon miss.

Hello Sir, the girl smiled politely. I am Kaze Mearissa. Are you two perhaps guest teachers?

No, we are the captains of the 13 court guard squads.

I see…may I help you with something? Mearissa asked smiling.

Jyuushirou thought for a moment and then smiled gently. Would you like to join the gotei 13? Of course after you graduated and if it's okay with your parents.

There was a flash of regret and pain on the girl's face. I'd love to but I don't have parents. I grew up on my own in rukongai.

Shunsui fought the pain in his heart when he heard those words and wrapped his arms around her. You will have a family, Meari-chan.

Shun, we need to go now, Jyuushirou reminded him. We only have 30 minutes to get back for tea. It was a pleasure meeting you Kaze-san.

Likewise, Sir. The girl bowed.

How old are u, Meari-chan? Shunsui asked on an unusual soft and serious tone.

I am turning 12 soon, sir.

What do you think of adoption, sweetheart? Shunsui asked carefully

I am too old to be adopted, she shrugged and turned her face to hide her tears.

The flowry captain stood up and swept her off her feet. No, you will be my little girl from now on. I will contact central 46 at once and sign the papers.

The child blinked at him and Shunsui kissed her forehead. I must go now but I will be back with your mother.

Mearissa nodded confused and waved them goodbye.

Shun, are you serious? Jyuushirou asked shocked.

Yes Jyuu, when I saw her I wanted to hold her, protect her, shower her with love and care…you have toshiro, Jyuret and Lizzy so know how I feel…

All I can say is all the best bro, Jyuushirou patted his friend brotherly on his back.

Lizzy trouble again? Shunsui smirked.

When not? Jyuushirou smiled tenderly at the thought of his dark haired little fury of a daughter. Barely 3 years old and wrapping whole seiritei around her fingers with his looks and her mother's dark hair.

You can always send her for Nanao-chan and I….we love having her around.

Thanks but I manage when her brothers are not around.

They arrived at the 4th division where Retsu was busy cooking while Nanao played on the floor with Lizzy and the boys were playing with wooden sticks.

Tadaima, Jyuushirou called cheerful and was jumped on by his daughter. Daddy, mom is sick and auntie Nanao too.

Jyuushirou looked alarmed at his wife who just turned around calmly to pick Lizzy off him. What do I always say about jumping on your dad?

Lizzy giggled and ran to her brothers to bother them.

Jyuushirou kissed his wife loving and stroked her long dark locks. You indeed look a bit pale. Are you sure you are okay?

Yes, I am very okay; Retsu smiled tenderly and put his hand on her abdomen.

Jyuushirou's eyes widened. Y..y..you're…

His wife nodded blushing and looked beaming up to him.

Shunsui walked to his fiancée and kissed her hello.

Nanao blushed and hugged him tight. Had a good afternoon? You look a lot better than in the office, taichou.

I have great news my nanao-chan! Tomorrow you'll meet our daughter!

The young woman blinked at the pink clad captain. How…when…who…

Jyuushirou eyed them amused while holding retsu. A little girl at the academy who resembles you greatly. She is turning 12 soon.

Really? What is her name? Nanao asked curious.

Mearissa but I call her Meari-chan, Shunsui smiled tender. Ask Jyuu. She's an angel appearance, small, graceful, and stubborn…a younger nanao-chan…


End file.
